-Troya en LLamas-
by TheSaku
Summary: Un amor inocente que el destino junto, con sus caminos separados su historia comenzó, mas el deseo y arrogancia de terceros los condeno. Porque ahora una guerra comenzara y el destino de Grecia en ella se decidirá. ¿Cuándo amas a alguien irías al fin del mundo por esa persona? [RinxHaru]
1. Prologo

¡Hoy es el día no saben como estoy de emocionada xD ni se imaginan! Hoy es el gran estreno de la historia que me ha carcomido la mente por más de un mes completo. Encima es la historia que más me ha hecho estudiar sobre todas las cosas del pasado y sinceramente lo encuentro interesante en más de un sentido. Espero que le den una oportunidad ya que es mi obra maestra (¿ o-o y dejen comentarios que son los que ayudan a una escritora a seguir adelante. Sé que tengo otras historias pero no podre seguir adelante con las demás si no publico esta. Cabe decir que las historias serán publicadas en lo posible periódicamente y al mismo tiempo todas aunque puede salir excepciones. Otra novedad es que mi otra historia de Free! _**"Entra Nanase Taiki" **_se ha actualizado. Si por fin xD ya está para leer el capitulo 4 para los que están leyéndola y se titulara **"Comienza la guerra"**.

**Disclainer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia. No gano dinero escribiendo esto sino sus comentarios.

**Advertencias**: Esta historia es**yaoi****, **es decir relación hombrexhombre, si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla. En cambio si te gusta disfrútala. La trama se basa en la Grecia antigua, las fechas de batalla, sucesos importantes estarán modificados para el correcto desarrollo de la trama de la historia es decir estos sucesos no pasan en el verdadero orden cronológico, estaré sacando y poniendo cosas que nunca pasaron en la historia verdadera, como también cosas sobre los dioses y historias serán modificado . Puede que haga menciones que podrían ofender a algunas personas sobre Troya, pero todo es ficticio, no es mi intención ofender. Los nombres de los personajes principales de la serie seguirán siendo iguales para no causar confusión, tómenlo como que esos nombres son comunes en esa época.

**Resumen:**

**_Un amor inocente que el destino junto, con sus caminos separados su historia comenzó, mas el deseo y arrogancia de terceros los condeno. Porque ahora una guerra comenzara y el destino de Grecia en ella se decidirá._**

**_¿Cuándo amas a alguien irías al fin del mundo por esa persona?_**

**Curiosidades: **A los oráculos los sacerdotes los hacían permanecer en los templos sagrados toda su vida para protegerlos de la avaricia de los hombres. El santuario de Delfos esta casi al pie del monte Parnaso donde aproximadamente a dos kilómetros hacia abajo se encuentra el pueblo de Delfos desde el cual se puede ver el santuario y sus muros, es el único pueblo en ese lugar.

La casa griega se organiza en torno a un patio central. Solían ser de adobe, y no especialmente de buena calidad: en Grecia se daba más importancia a la vida pública que a la privada. Las casas ordinarias se componían de un piso bajo con dos piezas muy pequeñas, y de un piso alto, al que se subía ordinariamente por una escalera exterior. La parte inferior estaba abierta en la roca y las paredes eran de madera, de ladrillos o de argamasa. En el interior de las viviendas, las paredes estaban blanqueadas con cal; no había chimeneas. **Esta descripción es de las casas del pueblo.**

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

**Sin más disfruten el estreno de esta nueva historia…**

* * *

**-XxX-**

_Como toda historia este tiene un comienzo y un final, no es diferente de otras. Porque todo tiene un comienzo y un final. Como el flujo de un rio puede ser tranquilo y pacifico pero se vuelve impredecible y peligroso._

_Porque de los más lejanos lugares de Grecia surgió un amor que nació, creció, sufrió y peleo y solo al final… ¿gano o perdió? No tiene sentido si les cuento el final ¿verdad? Porque como he dicho… Solo sabiendo el principio se llega al final…_

**-XxX-**

_**Nunca lo entiendo siempre ha sido así… Aunque querer no es suficiente… ¿Porque mi destino fue este?**_

_**Solo puedo ver el mar pero no nadar en el, guardado como un tesoro que no debe romperse… ¿Pero qué sucede si desde que nací he estado roto?**_

_**Yo solo deseo ser libre**_

_**TheSaku**_

_**Presenta**_

_**- **__**Troya en LLamas-**_

_**La avaricia de los hombres será su destrucción**_

_**Por querer poseer todo, no tendrás nada**_

_**Por querer dominar sobre todo, perderás todo**_

_**Porque si un Rey es corrupto**_

_**El pueblo sufrirá**_

_**Cuando el niño de ojos azules muera**_

_**Morirá la paz**_

_**Más si es amado**_

_**Una luz de esperanza encontraran**_

_**¿Cuándo amas a alguien irías al fin del mundo por esa persona?**_

**Prologo**

**-XxX-**

Una mujer con un vestido y una corona de laurel se encontraba viendo la luna desde el centro de un pequeño campo de flores donde justo en el centro del lugar donde debía estar el techo no estaba dejando que los rayos de la estrella de la noche llegaban a su cara, provocándole sonreír, era el único lugar donde la dejaban estar sola claro excluyendo la sala donde se predecía el futuro. En sus brazos descansaba una pequeña creatura que no tenía mucho tiempo desde su nacimiento, la mujer sonrió tristemente al observarlo porque había sido separado de su madre a tan temprana edad, justo como fue ella separada de los suyos.

Cerró los ojos, aun podía sentir a los sacerdotes agitados y es que era la primera vez que pasaba algo de esa importancia, un pequeño quejido atrajo su atención y fue testigo como el bebe abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azules como el mar que se reflejaban aun más hermosos de lo que eran gracias a la luz de la luna, donde su pelo aunque muy poco se podía distinguir que era de un negro azulado. Esa era la causa de todo el alboroto tanto en el templo como toda la ciudad de Grecia, el pequeño en sus brazos era para muchos la viva imagen del dios Apolo aunque tenían diferencias, el niño concebido era la viva imagen de la belleza misma, sus rasgos aun siendo tan pequeño lo demostraban. El bebe gimoteo.

—Lo siento— la voz de la mujer era tan suave que logro hacer que el bebe se calmara—Te han separado de tus padres siendo tan pequeño, pero es la carga que nosotros debemos llevar por estar marcados con la marca de nuestro Dios. Debemos servirle — sabia que el pequeño no entendería sus palabras pues era muy chico aun.

Un fuerte viento azoto contra su cara provocando que el bebe comenzara a llorar asustado, la mujer de cabellos rubios acurruco mas fuerte al niño entre sus brazos y lo tapo con la manta blanca. Elevo su vista y el cielo antes despejado dejaba ver un claro signo de tormenta por venir. Sus ojos negros tuvieron un deje de tristeza y apretando mas contra si al bebe que aun lloraba. Cerró los ojos, apoyo la mano que tenia libre sobre la cabeza del niño y sentencio al final.

"_Los ojos rojos te protegerán y amaran mas los ojos dorados te poseerán pues su avaricia crecerá, mi niño un cruel destino te esperara mas si eres fiel al destino una luz encontraras"_

Las palabras del oráculo fueron dichas y desde ese momento comenzó la cuenta regresiva para el cumplimiento de la profesia.

_**9 años después**_

El sol estaba saliendo como todos los días, este llegaba a la vida de todos los residentes de la villa de Delfos que de a poco retomaban su rutina diaria. El canto de los pájaros y el silencio que había dejado la noche de a poco comenzaba a ser opacada por los ciudadanos quienes comenzaban a caminar y transitar las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Los agricultores y comerciantes comenzaban a arar los campos y a prepararse para pescar. Muchos creerían que el pueblo de Delfos seria una ciudad grande pero estaban equivocados ese era uno de los pueblos que creían mas en que su trabajo les daría frutos, que con sus propias manos vivirían sin problemas. Un hombre salía de su casa después de haberse despedido llevando un saco en el hombro a su lado salía un niño de cabellos rojos, su vestimenta consistía en una túnica corta ya que para el trabajo que realizaban necesitaban más movilidad.

—Nos vamos cuida a mama Gou— se despidió el niño. La pequeña niña pelirroja asintió y los saludo con la mano.

—Cuídense Papa, Hermano —

En silencio caminaron por la senda que llevaba al embarcadero pasando casas como la suyas echas de adobe, la distribución de la ciudad consistía en una pequeña plaza central para cuando había festividades, los puestos del mercado donde se podía conseguir una variedad de cosas desde comida hasta vestimentas, donde llevaban las cosechas y las pescas del día, aunque no destacara mucho por sus hermosas casas el lugar era hermoso gracias a su extensa vegetación, flores y arboles, lagunas y lo más importante el santuario que se encontraba a unos kilómetros más arriba de la montaña, principal lugar donde cada mes se llenaba de gente y por consecuencia el pueblo también.

A sus escasos 10 años Rin Matsuoka el hijo mayor de su familia acompañaba a su padre a sus trabajos, su padre era comerciante por ende viajaba bastante y él se quedaba con su madre y hermana menor. Había aprendido a trabajar en las cosechas, pescar y arriar a las cabras. Para aligerar un poco la situación que su familia vivía. Su madre estaba enferma cada día empeoraba mas y lo único que podían hacer era ponerla lo más cómoda posible. Su hermana de 8 años se encargaba de las tareas que podía de su casa y cuidaba a su madre quien siempre decía que estaba bien. Por eso su padre había extendido sus periodos de viaje ya que si podía comercializar más ganaba más dinero para poder tratar a su madre y el ayudaba en lo que podía.

No tenía amigos ya que los niños por alguna razón evitaban hacer amistad con él, decían que su color de cabello era raro por eso el y su hermana siempre que terminaban la escuela a la tarde regresaban a su casa. Ese fue el motivo que siempre tuviera llamados de atención de sus profesores, ya que los otros niños lo molestaban y el los golpeaba y el principal tema de conversación era sus extraños dientes que parecían de tiburón.

Estaban llegando al puerto vio a su padre saludar a su compañero de viajes y él se acerco sonriendo.

—Vaya así que hoy vas a pescar con nosotros— lo saludo el otro hombre—Bien quiero ver como pones todo ese entusiasmo—

—Por supuesto no habrá pez que este seguro de mi— exclamo señalándose airadamente sacando carcajadas del hombre.

—Bien eso me gusta niño—

—Vamos— su padre les llamo la atención sonriendo para que subieran al barco.

La mañana paso rápida para el niño de cabello rojos, después de tres horas de pesca fueron al mercado a venderlos. Luego de eso su papa se fue de nuevo en un viaje que duraría dos semanas aproximadamente para intercambiar mercadería. Eso era normal en su vida pero estaba preocupado por la salud de su madre la cual empeoraba a cada día.

Estaba regresando a casa ya era casi la tarde. Hoy no había tenido clase por lo que no debía preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. Estaba cansado y quería ver como seguía su mama. Camino entre las calles del pueblo ignorando a los niños que le hacían burla por su pelo. Algún día cumpliría su sueño de ser un soldado del ejército real y saldría de la isla a buscar aventuras.

Pudo divisar su casa pero comenzó a correr cuando vio a varias personas salir de su casa, cuando estuvo más cerca pudo distinguir que era el médico que atendía a su madre.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!— pregunto preocupado. Nadie le quiso responder, la amiga de su mama se acerco.

—Rin tu mama…— sin siquiera dejarla terminar entro a su casa. Encontrándose con su hermana al lado de la cama de su madre la cual estaba respirando con mucha dificultad.

— ¡Mama ha empeorado!— la pelirroja menor se tiro llorando en los brazos de su hermano quien se había quedado quieto al escuchar lo dicho por su hermanita. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos.

—Rin… Gou…— la voz de su madre era débil, ambos se acercaron a la cama y agarraron las manos de su madre—No lloren— a pesar de no tener fuerzas para hablar la mujer les regalo una sonrisa cansada.

—Mama duerme tienes que descansar— tenía que ser fuerte por su madre y su hermana—Papa volverá y te llevaremos a la ciudad y te podrás curar…— un nudo se formo en la garganta, su mama se iba a curar.

—Los… amo… Tienen que ser fuertes— con las manos cálidas que solo una madre sabe tener el rostro de ambos hermanos fue acariciado—Voy… a dormir un rato…— le dio una sonrisa cálida a cada uno de sus hermosos hijos.

—Niños dejen descansar a su madre— la suave voz de la mejor amiga de su mama—Vengan vamos a su habitación—

Fueron sacados del lado de su madre y llevados a su habitación donde quedaron solos. Gou se hecho a llorar en sus brazos y el lloraba pero en silencio. Tenía que ser fuerte.

No sabía qué hacer, ya les faltaba poco dinero para terminar de ahorrar parea llevar a su madre a la ciudad pero…

Sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas mientras trataba de contener los sollozos.

—M-Mama se va a p-poner bien verdad oni-chan? ¿V-Verdad— los llantos de su hermana era lo único que se escuchaban en la habitación—¿V-Verdad?—

—P-Papa dijo que p-podíamos pedirle al los D-dioses— su hermanita solo decía cosas que le apretaban mas el corazón.

_Dioses_

Cerró los ojos por uno segundos para poder pensar.

_El oráculo es quien se comunica con el Dios y atreves del les dan sus mensajes para nosotros._

_Por eso cada 7 de cada mes el templo de Delfos se llena de gente donde vienen con ofrendas para que este se comunique con nuestros dioses._

Era un recuerdo vago pero aun recordaba a su maestra hablar sobre eso.

—Gou quédate aquí— le susurro a su hermana quien solo asintió y se acurruco en la esquina de la cama aun llorando.

Se acerco a la puerta de su habitación y salió para la pieza de su madre, mas no entro al ver por la puerta al doctor y a la mejor amiga.

— ¿N-No me q-queda m-mucho verdad?— las palabras dolorosas de su madre se clavaron en el pecho dejándole sin aire—P-prométeme S-Sofía q-que los cuidaras h-hasta que regrese H-Héctor—

La otra mujer en la habitación le tomo la mano sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Sabes que lo haré. Los cuidare siempre amiga—

—No te rindas los milagros existen— las palabras del doctor fueron lo último que Rin escucho al salir corriendo dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Se acerco a su baúl y comenzó a sacar todo. Las lagrimas caían pero no le importo solo sentía dolor en el pecho.

No dejaría a su mama morir.

— ¿R-Rin?— agarro lo que buscaba, no le importo el desorden que causo. Envolvió en un pedazo de tela blanco el objeto.

—Gou escucha no le digas a nadie que me fui— se acerco a su hermana mientras la miraba fijamente—Regresare, le pediré a los dioses que la salven, hasta entonces cuídala— eso le saco mas lagrimas a la niña pero le dio esperanzas para que su mama se salvara.

Sin perder más tiempo el niño salió corriendo de la casa, sin importarle nada más.

El templo de Delfos donde los milagros ocurrían, donde todo podía pasar, era considerado el centro del mundo.

Desde la aldea solo se podían ver las murallas del mismo, solo se entraba una vez al me. El día 7 la fecha del nacimiento del dios Apolo. Solo esos días el oráculo predecía el futuro de las personas o sus dudas eran saciadas, todo tipo de personas venían aldeanos, nobles, príncipes y reyes, todos unidos por el deseo de saber. Para llegar se debía tomar un camino que comenzaba desde la aldea hasta el recinto, pero el camino no era fácil debía pasar por escaleras que pasaban por la parte frondosa del lugar. Era el símbolo del camino de la vida, porque el saber siempre se obtiene por los recorridos y diferentes caminos que elijes donde solo al final tienes la recompensa.

**-XxX-**

— ¡Creo que se fue por acá!— el grito de un hombre provoco que corriera más rápido.

Había entrado no supo cómo pero lo logro, estaba cansado pero no se detendría. Salvaría a su madre.

Entro de golpe en la habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, su respiración estaba agitada, definitivamente fue más difícil de lo que pensó, casi lo pillan. Este lugar era el único que había visto una posibilidad donde esconderse aun no llegaba al santuario principal pero suponía que estaba en uno de los pequeños jardines del lugar, los cuales estaban cerrados por paredes y solo tenían una puerta y no tenían techo. Estaba asustado pero no iba a darse por vencido, apretó el paquete que traía envuelto en la pequeña tela blanca, necesita hablar con alguien que le ayudara a que su madre se sanara. No podía perderla. No podía esperar hasta el día siete del próximo mes para escuchar las predicciones.

Por primera vez levanto la cabeza para ver a su alrededor y ante la vista sus ojos quedaron maravillados por el lugar que estaba lleno de flores a su alrededor, era como un pequeño campo que era alumbrado por la luna. Más se sorprendió al ver que bajo ese manto de brillo sentado en el centro de todo se encontraba otro niño de una piel tan blanca, cabello negro con destellos azulados con una corona de laurel y que lo observaba sorprendido con unos ojos azules que parecían calar en lo profundo de su ser, su primer pensamiento fue que eran como el mar. Se quedo quieto como una estatua, observando como la persona frente a él se levantaba lentamente para dejar ver su vestimenta, una túnica la cual era perfectamente blanca caía como un vestido hasta casi cubrir los pies descalzos, las mangas de lo que parecía un vestido le llegaban hasta los codos y en la parte de la cintura tenía un pequeño lazo dorado. A su vista el otro niño era muy hermoso, se sonrojo fuertemente al darse cuenta de su pensamiento.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— la voz del niño era suave aunque lo miraba fijamente examinándolo.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro a escuchar los pasos y los llamados de los guardias que vigilaban la puerta buscando al intruso, se tenso lo habían descubierto. De pronto sintió como era agarrado de la mano y empujado a una de las columnas del pequeño lugar para que se escondiera.

—No hagas ruido— fue el susurro del otro, el asintió, tenía miedo que lo descubrieran antes de poder hablar con alguien orara por su mama, pero la energía que salía del otro niño le daba confianza no sabía porque pero confiaba en el.

—Haruka— una voz de una mujer le llego aunque estaba fuera de la habitación la persona—Dicen que se ha metido alguien al templo ¿Estas bien?—

—Sí estoy bien—

—Quédate aquí estos dos guardias se quedaran aquí afuera no salgas de esta sala ¿me oyes?—

—Si Iris—

No escucho nada más solo como la puerta de la habitación se cerró, se deslizo por la columna del patio, estaba sudando de los nervios, cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar la respiración.

—No debes preocuparte ellos no pueden entrar aquí — la otra voz lo exalto provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe. Miro al niño de la larga túnica y vio como este se sentaba en el mismo lugar donde había estado la primera vez que lo vio. Se quedo en silencio presenciando las reacciones del de ojos azules pero no encontró miedo en su lugar solo encontró sorpresa por su presencia.

— ¿Por qué no me delataste?— afilo los ojos un poco, no era que no estuviera agradecido pero era raro que alguien lo ayudara y no saliera corriendo aterrado por sus dientes.

—Por qué no estás haciendo nada malo— la respuesta los descoloco, no estaba haciendo nada malo, no pudo evitar reírse ganándose una mirada rara del otro.

—Perdón pero dices cosas graciosas. ¿Entrar en el templo sin permiso no es algo malo?— se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—No hubieras entrado si lo que buscas no fuera importante— el motivo de su visita brillo de golpe en su cabeza provocando que se levantara de golpe.

—Necesito que el oráculo salve a mi mama, está muy enferma— sus ojos se entristecieron, le estaba explicando a un extraño porque había venido pero era de agradecimiento por no delatarlo—Y no podía esperar a que sea el 7 del próximo mes para venir. Sé que necesito entregar un sacrificio pero…— sus manos se apretaron en el paquete que tenía en las manos—No podía traer un animal, entonces traje otra cosa para dar— se acerco al chico sentándose frente a él y del trapo blanco saco una pequeña daga la cual tenía la empuñadura de una madera tallada con letras la cuales decían un nombre, ese había sido su regalo de cumpleaños hace una semana atrás, su familia se la había regalado ahorrando porque sabía que a él le gustaba mucho esas cosas, el les critico como no guardaban el dinero para su mama pero ella le dijo que ella quería que se lo comprara, era la única cosa de valor que tenía en esos momentos.

— ¿Te llamas Rin?— miro a los ojos azules del chico frente a él y respondió afirmativamente, lo que paso después lo sorprendió, el pelinegro había apoyado una de sus delicadas manos en su mejilla derecha y lo miro a los ojos sin pestañar. No supo porque pero en ese instante pudo sentir como si con solo mirarlo viera su alma, claro que eso no evito que se sonrojara y luego de varios segundos se echara hacia atrás.

— ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?— su voz salió como un tartamudeo y su propia mano acaricio el lugar donde antes había estado la del chico, como respuesta el otro solo se encogió de hombros sin ninguna contestación se levanto y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar hacia un árbol el cual no había notados antes. Era grande y tenía un tronco grueso sus hojas caían en forma de lluvia y tenia flores en su tronco.

Para su sorpresa el niño saco unas flores pequeñas amarillas que estaban en la corteza del árbol y volvió hacia el donde agarro una de sus manos y deposito diez flores—Dale a tu madre estas flores, ponlas en una taza con agua caliente y que la beba, con esto ella se curara. — se quedo petrificado sin saber que decir, acaso era verdad eso?—Saldré y despejare el camino, puedes salir después de unos minutos— el chico sin más empezó a caminar pero solo dio dos paso antes de que el pelirrojo hablara.

— ¿Porque me das estas flores?— tenía dudas si lo que le decía el otro niño era verdad— ¿De verdad se curara con esto?— el otro simplemente le asintió cuando dio vuelta a verlo fijamente— ¿No te llevaras la daga?— el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza— ¡No entiendo porque me ayudas y no quieres nada a cambio!— le temblaban las manos porque este chico le ayudaba y no pedía nada a cambio… solo con las flores se iba a curar su mama?... tenía miedo que fuera mentira pero la aura y la tranquilidad del chico asía imposible que le estuviera mintiendo.

—Porque entraste al templo para salvar a tu madre sin importar las consecuencias si te atrapaban, porque trajiste algo que es valioso para ti sin duda para darlo a cambio de que salvaran a tu madre— el silencio se extendido por el lugar y los ojos rojos veían sorprendido al otro frente a él— Porque eres valiente para salvar a los que son importantes para ti. Eso es más que suficiente para nuestro dios. El está contento— sin más se dio la vuelta para irse pero el niño de ojos azules se sorprendió cuando fue jalado bruscamente por una mano en su muñeca y sintió que era abrazado fuertemente por otro cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, nadie lo había abrazado aparte de Liria. Luego de unos segundos se encontró mirando a unos ojos rojos con rastros de lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— aunque de sus ojos caían lagrimas su voz sonó tan dulce que lo estremeció, apenas lo había conocido pero eso no evitaba que esos ojos color rojo lo miraran con un aprecio significativo.

—Haruka— su voz salió en un susurro ya que el otro estaba a unos pocos centímetros y Rin pudo sentir como el cuerpo del niño frente a él se sobresaltaba cuando el tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos en una muestra de gratitud. Pudo sentir que su propio cuerpo se estremeció ante ese toque que el mismo había iniciado apretó un poco más el agarre en la mano contraria después de todo Haruka era cálido—Tu madre te espera. Que nuestro Dios te acompañe— sin más el niño pelinegro se soltó del agarre y salió del pequeño jardín.

Rin miro las flores en sus manos y sin esperar más, comenzó el recorrido de vuelta a casa, cuidando que los guardias se hubieran ido como el otro niño había dicho. Pero mientras corría no pudo sacarse esos ojos azules como el mar.

_**Porque desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas**_

_**El reloj del tiempo comenzó a marcar**_

_**Las arenas comenzaron a cambiar **_

_**Y con ello el destino final**_

_**Comenzó a llegar**_

**-XxX-**

Comente por favor.

Gracias por leer.

_**Próximo: Capitulo 1: Una Flor y Una Promesa.**_

_**TheSaku**_


	2. Una Flor y Una Promesa

Hola lamento la tardanza pero compensa que el capitulo sea largo xD. Aquí por fin les traigo el _**Capítulo 1 de Troya en Llamas**_ para compensar la espera es largo, espero que lo disfruten y comenten. _**Gracias de todo corazón a los comentarios del prologo y los favoritos, me hicieron la persona mas feliz**_. Sé que mi historia tiene muchos defectos errores y falta de narración pero tratare de ir modificando esas cosas. _**Perdonen si no doy bien las descripciones y hay errores de ortografía. No me molesto si quieren corregirme es más me gusta que hagan eso ya que aprendo.**_

**¡En otras noticias me asaltaron el sábado!** Y me robaron el celular con imágenes RinxHaru Q-Q ¡Los odio quienes me hayan robado malotes! . Luego de que se me pasara el enojo y el dolor ¬_¬ si porque encima me pegaron por no darles la cartera xD me di cuenta que bien merecido se tienen si se trauman por las imágenes en la galería de fotos x`D mataría por ver eso -3- lo único que existe en ese celular es yaoi en toda la memoria X``D

**¡Atención ¡**

_**Esta historia está estimada para aproximadamente 6 capítulos y un epilogo, mas no aseguro nada, se irá viendo de acuerdo a el desarrollo de la misma pero lo que sí es seguro es que no tendrá más de 8 capítulos. ¿Por qué tan pocos capítulos? Por la simple razón de que serán largos como el capitulo 1.**_

_**Para los que quieran ver como es el templo en mi perfil hay una iimagen editada en la parte de "Mis Historias" solo busquen el titulo. **_

_**Les invito también a leer mi nuevo one-short.**_

_**Demasiada Inocencia es Peligrosa: **_Nagisa escucha una conversación que no debería, lo que le provoca dudas. Haruka al escuchar que el agua está involucrada, no duda en ayudarlo, por lo que las preguntas comienzan a fluir hacia sus amigos. ¿Por qué, Que es el Kamasutra en el agua? ¿Una nueva técnica de nado? _**[RinxHaru] [ReixNagisa]**_

**Disclainer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia. No gano dinero escribiendo esto sino sus comentarios.

**Advertencias**:

Esta historia es**yaoi****, **es decir relación hombrexhombre, si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla. En cambio si te gusta disfrútala. La trama se basa en la Grecia antigua, las fechas de batalla, sucesos importantes estarán modificados para el correcto desarrollo de la trama de la historia es decir estos sucesos no pasan en el verdadero orden cronológico, estaré sacando y poniendo cosas que nunca pasaron en la historia verdadera, como también cosas sobre los dioses y historias serán modificado . Puede que haga menciones que podrían ofender a algunas personas sobre Troya, pero todo es ficticio, no es mi intención ofender. Los nombres de los personajes principales de la serie seguirán siendo iguales para no causar confusión, tómenlo como que esos nombres son comunes en esa época.

**Curiosidades:**

**Para evitar posibles confusiones en la historia se llamara específicamente cada cosa o persona de la siguiente forma. **

**-Santuarios o Templos -**Lugares donde residen los oráculos, solo se da acceso a ellos los días nombrados de cada mes.

**-Interior del Templo- **No se tiene permitido entrar a los peregrinos al interior del templo. Si bien el santuario es toda la extensión del lugar, el interior solo tiene acceso los residentes del santuario.

**-Fondo del Templo- **Esta en el interior del Templo, donde tienen solo la entrada permitida los sacerdotes y los oráculos, al momento de realizar la adivinación.

**-Trípode (mueble)-** Donde los oráculos se sientan para dar sus predicciones.

**-Jardín interno- **Lugar donde solo los oráculos tienen entrada. Lugar de meditación y relajación. **(Apareció en el prologo)**

**-Peregrinos- **Se refiere al viajero que, por devoción o voto, visita un santuario o algún lugar considerado sagrado.

**-Próxeno (**_**próxenos**_**)- **era el representante de los intereses de un país en otro, de forma análoga a los actuales cónsules generales. Eran designados, a cambio de ciertos honores y privilegios, por el estado que les confiaba velar por sus intereses. Por lo general, no eran ciudadanos del país que les nombraba, sino de aquel en el que desempeñaban sus funciones. Su misión consistía en ocuparse de los viajeros llegados de aquella polis por cuyos intereses velaba. Se ocupaba del recién llegado, ayudándolo a resolver un sinfín de asuntos, proporcionándole fuentes de información y facilitándole los contactos.

**-Oráculos- **Personas quienes están al servicio de un dios. Desde sus nacimientos son sacados de sus familias y criados en los templos.

**-Sacerdotes o Sacerdotisas –** Son las personas designadas para servir en especifico al cuidado del templo y servir de mediador entre los peregrinos y los oráculos.

**-Sacerdotes o Sacerdotisas pertenecientes-** Son solo unos pocos ya que son los que se encargan del oráculo, el cual es el que los elige y generalmente son los hijos de algún sacerdote anterior.

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

_**Nunca lo entiendo siempre ha sido así… Aunque querer no es suficiente… ¿Porque mi destino fue este?**_

_**Solo puedo ver el mar pero no nadar en el, guardado como un tesoro que no debe romperse… ¿Pero qué sucede si desde que nací he estado roto?**_

_**Yo solo deseo ser libre**_

_**- Troya en LLamas-**_

_**La avaricia de los hombres será su destrucción**_

_**Por querer poseer todo, no tendrás nada**_

_**Por querer dominar sobre todo, perderás todo**_

_**Porque si un Rey es corrupto**_

_**El pueblo sufrirá**_

_**Cuando el niño de ojos azules muera**_

_**Morirá la paz**_

_**Más si es amado**_

_**Una luz de esperanza encontraran**_

_**¿Cuándo amas a alguien irías al fin del mundo por esa persona?**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Una Flor y Una Promesa**_

**-XxX-**

En el templo de Delfos decir que se podía sentir la ansiedad era poco. Se podía ver a los sacerdotes ir de un lado a otro con diversas cosas.

Acomodando y puliendo la más mínima muestra de suciedad que hubiera en los pilares del templo. Aunque no había mucho que limpiar pues todo el lugar simplemente estaba impecable.

El sol era cálido a la mañana ni fuerte ni leve, era el momento justo para estar un rato bajo sus rayos.

Camino por los jardines laterales del santuario y pudo ver a un niño de cabello castaño buscando algo, sonriendo se acerco a él.

—Makoto— el niño se giro exaltado por el llamado y dio una sonrisa junto con una pequeña reverencia—Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso— comento la mujer rubia apoyando una mano en su cabeza castaña.

—Lo siento Liria-sama— se disculpo.

Makoto era uno de los niños que eran hijos de los sacerdotes del templo, el cual había sido uno de los dos escogidos por Haruka para ser sus sacerdotes pertenecientes. Aun se acordaba del pequeño revuelo que se había armado hace 4 años atrás por la decisión de elegir a solo dos personas y uno de ellos no era hijo de un sacerdote.

—No te disculpes no sucede nada— le dio una pequeña sonrisa la cual el chico correspondió.

La relación entre el oráculo y sus **sacerdotes pertenecientes**, era un lazo único e irrompible ya que pasaban a ser como familiares directos y ciertamente comprendía a Haru por elegir solo dos.

—Mako-chan no lo he encontrado— llego una vocecita. —Buenos días Liria-sama— se dio la vuelta y se encontró con otro niño pero de cabello rubio.

—Buenos días Nagisa— y como había hecho con Makoto apoyo una mano en la cabeza del rubio quien sonrió—Ahora, presiento que Haruka se ha desaparecido verdad— no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos nerviosos—No deben preocuparse es normal yo también cuando iba a ser presentada me desaparecía— rio levemente.

—Haru-chan se ha estado desapareciendo toda la semana— comento Nagisa moviendo los brazos para dar más expresión a lo que decía—Los sacerdotes han estado persiguiéndolo por todos lados y han cerrado los baños para que no ingrese a nadar—

Sonrió al escuchar el apodo. Era verdad que a Haruka no le gustaba que agregaran el sama a su nombre por lo cual los dos niños al notar su incomodidad comenzaron a llamarlo de otra forma cuando solo estaban ellos presentes, no era que le gustara el chan también precisamente pero era preferible eso que el otro.

—No quiere que la gente lo vea— apoyo Makoto el cual sonrió nervioso—No le gusta la atención—

Era comprensible pensó. Después de todo Haru siempre fue reservado.

—No se preocupen hablare con el— les sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Se despidió suavemente de ambos niños y comenzó a caminar a donde suponía que estaría escondido Haru, después de todo ella también se había escondido allí, nadie podía entrar salvo ellos dos, era el lugar perfecto para que nadie te encontrara.

El día 7 la fecha del nacimiento del dios Apolo. Solo esos días el oráculo predecía el futuro de las personas o sus dudas eran saciadas, todo tipo de personas venían aldeanos, nobles, príncipes y reyes, todos unidos por el deseo de saber.

Pero este no era solo un día más de predicciones, sino que se presentaría a todas las personas el próximo oráculo, el próximo elegido que seguiría con la tradición.

Cuando los oráculos llegan a la edad de 10 años debían darlos a conocer a toda la sociedad. Y precisamente el próximo elegido había nacido un día 7 en el mismo día y mes que el dios Apolo, lo que había provocado gran revuelo y asombro no solo entre los sacerdotes sino que en toda Grecia e incluso de Troya.

Suspiro.

Aun recordaba al pequeño bebe que le entregaron en sus brazos, era tan pequeño y frágil.

Si bien lo oráculos eran tratados como hijos de los dioses perdían todo contacto con su familia y no los volvían a ver, como así también vivían toda su vida en el Templo donde era instruidos desde muy pequeños en diversas artes y conocimientos, mas nunca serian capaces de ver los sucesos maravillosos de los que les hablaban. Porque un don requería una gran responsabilidad y un gran sacrificio también.

Ingreso sin preocupaciones por una puerta con detalles dorados, dando con la luz del sol entrando de la apertura circular del techo que daba justo al centro del jardín, donde predominaban flores de todos los colores.

—Haruka se que estas hay—

Su vista se dirigió al final del lugar donde un árbol grande descansaba, dándole un aspecto pacifico a todo el lugar.

Al no pasar nada, suspiro y se acerco de forma lenta. Apenas asomándose por el tronco del árbol pudo ver a el pequeño que estaba buscando, el cual apoyaba su espalda en el grueso tronco del árbol y tenía su cara escondida entre sus brazos.

Se acerco y se sentó a su lado pero no lo toco.

—Haru—

Al no recibir respuesta miro hacia arriba de ellos donde las ramas de árbol caían en forma de lluvia meciéndose con el viento dándole el aire de que estuviera danzando. _**Árbol Sagrado **_así era llamado por los ocupantes de los templos ya que siempre había uno de esos en cada lugar donde los oráculos residían, donde el árbol se secaba y sus hojas se caían cuando el oráculo moría y volvía a vivir cuando otro nacía.

—No quiero—

Volvió la vista al pelinegro cuando este la miraba fijamente. No había necesidad de preguntas ella sabía que se refería al evento que tendría lugar mañana. Aunque Haruka siempre se comportara de forma mayor y mostraba ese aire distante, ella sabía que dentro de todo era un niño y que estaba bien que mostrara negativa ante situaciones que no le gustaran o le desagradaran.

— ¿Sabes porque existen los oráculos?— le pregunto.

—Sabes que sí. Eso es lo primero que me enseñaron—

No pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña risita. Al ver la expresión de extrañeza del niño aclaro.

—No me refiero a lo que nos enseñaron—

Volvió su vista al árbol frente a ella y lo señalo con su mano, provocando que el niño también elevara la vista.

—Las personas son como arboles Haru. Cuando las estaciones cambian el árbol también, florece, se seca, las personas no son diferentes. Pasan por situaciones que las cambian, pueden ser felices o tristes pero siempre es por un periodo de tiempo— se detuvo un momento para cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa del aire—A veces las situaciones por las que pasan son muy duras y no saben a quién acudir, como algunos árboles crecen y se tuercen al no recibir ayuda para ser fuertes. Por esa razón los oráculos nacieron, para guiar a los que pasan por esas situaciones y necesitan una respuesta— abrió sus ojos y observo al pequeño de ojos azul mirar el árbol fijamente.

El silencio se extendió unos segundos antes de que escuchara la respuesta de el.

—Lose, pero…— no termino la frase y observo como volvió su mirada hacia ella, donde pudo ver claramente los sentimientos contradictorios del pequeño—Yo quiero conocer el mar…—

Su corazón se estrujo al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Se acordó de las mismas palabras que dijo ella alguna vez.

—Quiero ser libre de elegir que comer y como vestirme, quiero ser normal—

Abrazo al niño entre sus brazos el cual se dejo y le devolvió el gesto.

—Escúchame Haru— con una de sus manos acaricio los cabellos negros—Que seamos oráculos no significa que no seamos personas, también somos como los arboles. Cada uno de los seres vivos de todos los lugares tenemos un destino, el cual llegara tarde o temprano y tu también lo tienes, solo debes seguir lo que creas correcto y aunque yo no haya visto el exterior no significa que tu no puedas verlo— se separo un poco y sostuvo el rostro del menor con ambas manos para que este lo mirara, ojos azules y verdes se encontraron—Nuestro Dios tiene una misión para cada uno de nosotros nunca lo olvides. Nunca pierdas la esperanza de ver el exterior, estoy segura de que podrás ver eso y mucho mas— le sonrió.

El niño se abrazo a ella.

—Gracias… mama—

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo llamarla de esa forma. Haruka desde que cumplió cinco años había comenzado a llamarla así, aunque sabía que no era su mama real. Y eso a ella le alegraba ya que a él y a Makoto y Nagisa los consideraba como los hijos que nunca pudo tener y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz.

Lo abrazo más fuerte.

—No me agradezcas mi niño—

**-XxX-**

Una semana.

Ese era el tiempo que había trascurrido desde que su madre colapso, cuando pensó que la perderían. Pero no sucedió, según los vecinos y su padre, había sido un milagro que su madre se recompusiera de la enfermedad.

Su padre había regresado tres días atrás y cuando le contaron lo sucedido, dio gracias a todos los dioses por no arrebatarle a su esposa.

Pero tanto el cómo su hermana sabían que no había sido un milagro, sino que las flores amarillas que le pusieron escondidas en la bebida, habían funcionado.

Fue tanta la alegría cuando su madre se levanto al día siguiente como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando los abrazo y les dijo que los amaba.

Todos los sentimientos de angustias quedaron en el pasado, el miedo de perder a su madre y verla partir.

No le agradeció a los dioses como su madre y padre, porque el mas que todos sabía que si no hubiera sido por ese niño, su madre no estaría con ellos. A él quería agradecerle, porque el había sido el responsable y no los dioses.

Pero no pudo volver al templo, porque ahora que su madre se encargaba de acompañarlos a la pequeña escuela y de buscarlos. Y si no estaba en clases estaba ayudando a su papa en algunos trabajos.

Y no podía desaparecerse simplemente. Y no podía decirle a nadie que había entrado a un templo sin permiso porque eso era considerado una falta de respeto muy grave y no quería tener problemas, aparte estaba seguro que el otro niño también saldría perjudicado por no haberlo delatado.

_Haruka_

El nombre del otro niño. Al principio le pareció un niño muy extraño no solo porque no le había tenido miedo por sus extraños dientes. Sino que fue el primero que se atrevió a tocarlo y ayudarlo sin importar no conocerlo.

En ese momento, cuando entrelazo sus manos sintió que estaba completo, era una sensación extraña pero fue una que nunca olvidaría.

— ¡Hey oni-chan!—se sobresalto al ver a Gou correr a su encuentro—Acuérdate que cuando salgamos, vamos a ir a comprar con papa — le recordó la pequeña pelirroja.

—Lose— respondió mientras volvía su vista al mar.

Ahora estaban en clases y aunque eran de diferentes salones, nada impedía que mientras estaban en tiempo libre hablara con su hermana o esta lo buscara.

Ya no le molestaba estar solo en los tiempos intermedios de clases, porque estaba demasiado contento para importarle que los otros niños no le tuvieran miedo, por una extraña razón solo le importaba lo que Haruka pensara de él.

— ¿No estás contento que veras de nuevo a Haru?— la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y girarse viendo a su hermana reírse— ¡Estoy emocionada mañana podre conocerlo! ¡Y agradecerle por curar a mama!— exclamo emocionada.

—Shhh… Gou no hables tan fuerte— le hablo tapándole la boca —Aun no sabemos si lo podremos ver—

Era verdad. Mañana era 7 y se permitiría la entrada al Templo, como todos los meses. Pero este mes era especial ya que según escucho el oráculo sería presentado por primera vez. Por eso el pueblo había estado muy agitado durante la última semana, donde los mercaderes acomodaban el mercado y sus cosas ya que usualmente venia mucha gente ese día al mes y eso también significaba para ellos mas ventas, donde algunas de las personas preparaban ofrendas para los dioses y para el sacrificio que se debía pagar para que el oráculo respondiera sus preguntas, incluso los últimos tres días había visto a personas limpiando la plaza y puliendo algunas estatuas.

Cabe decir que siendo el último día antes del 7 la conmoción y el caos había aumentado considerablemente mientras se daban los últimos retoques para el día especial.

Pero a él eso no le interesaba demasiado sino lo que le interesaba era el hecho de que sus padres comprarían un sacrificio para agradecer a los dioses la recuperación de su madre.

Pero el estaba feliz de que podría ingresar al templo sin esconderse y si tenía suerte encontrarse con Haruka para agradecerle personalmente y darle un presente, sabía que el niño no quería nada pero esto era un presente en muestra de su amistad, porque si él lo consideraba su primer amigo.

Y si bien se sorprendió al ver a un niño de su edad en el templo, cuando le consulto a una de sus profesoras justificando que tenia curiosidad por saber si era posible que niños vivieran en el templo, cuando esta le pregunto la razón solo respondió _"No lo sé, solo me lo preguntaba"_ fingiendo total ignorancia. Esta al principio dudo, pero finalmente le respondió que si vivían niños en el templo y que había muy pocos ya que solo encontrabas niños cuando él oráculo era joven, porque a estos se les designaban la tarea de _**sacerdotes pertenecientes**_ que permanecían al lado del oráculo hasta que morían. Y solo eso falto para que comenzara a preguntar sobre el mismo tema.

—Espero que lo podamos ver— agrego su hermana en voz baja llamando de nuevo su atención—Seria un desperdicio que no pudieras darle lo que vi debajo de tu cama— solo eso sirvió para sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

— ¡Gou no te metas con mis cosas!—

Su hermana para ser menor por un año y medio era terriblemente molesta y terriblemente curiosa para su gusto.

**-XxX-**

El gran día llego demasiado rápido para su gusto. Se quedo en silencio mientras dos mujeres sacerdotisas pertenecientes de Liria lo terminaban de preparar, mientras Makoto y Nagisa los cuales estaban ya preparados ayudaban a las dos mayores. Todos los sacerdotes y sacerdotes pertenecientes lo habían bendecido y felicitado por el día de su nacimiento.

Desde muy temprano había sido despertado, iniciando con los pasos a seguir al día de hoy.

Primero fue bañado y purificado, donde usaron diferentes sales para dejarle olor a flores, lo que lo hacía sentir una flor y eso no le gustaba. Luego fue metido a su habitación y aun no había salido de ella.

—Listo terminamos Haruka— hablo Iris sonriéndole.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo frente a él y frunció el ceño.

Tenía una túnica blanca larga la cual llegaba hasta los pies pero sin tocar el suelo, no muy distinta a la que usaba usualmente, la única diferencia era que esta tenía mucho más detalles. En todos los bordes estaban bordados a mano con un color dorado como el oro fundido, en la cintura tenía un lazo ancho del mismo color.

Finalmente en los pies llevaba unas sandalias simples pero llamativas y en la cabeza, la acostumbrada corona de laurales de un color verde. Agradecía internamente que no le hubieran puesto dorado también la cabeza.

—No me gusta el color dorado—comento—Llama demasiado la atención— los ojos azules de Haruka se posaron en Makoto y Nagisa—Quiero vestirme como ustedes— refunfuño.

Pequeñas risas salieron de los cuatros ocupantes del lugar. Si bien los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas pertenecientes estaban al lado del oráculo, solo vestían simples túnicas largas pero eran solamente blancas y el único bordado que tenían era en la parte donde iba el lazo de un color verde o azul dependiendo de los ojos del oráculo. En el caso de Nagisa y Makoto era azul.

—Sabes que no puedes—

Haruka suspiro y puso su acostumbrada cara estoica, los demás salieron incluyendo a los más chicos quienes miraron preocupados antes de ser llamados para terminar de explicarles lo que debían hacer.

Aunque no lo demostrara Haruka tenía miedo. Era la primera vez que vería gente que no estaba en el templo.

_No, no es la primera vez._

Recordó al niño de cabellos rojos y dientes de tiburón. Se sorprendió al verlo en el Jardín Interno, sabía que no debía dejarlo entrar allí pero por alguna razón el aura y las emociones que mostraba le demostraban que era una persona bondadosa y por primera vez alguien lo había abrazado sin importarle quien era, aunque claro lo más probable era que el niño llamado _**Rin**_ no supiera quién era, pero quería volver a verlo, quería saber porque se sintió tan cómodo con él.

Se miro al espejo una vez más y suspiro. Por lo menos hoy no sería él quien predijera.

—Ya es hora— la voz de Liria lo saco de sus pensamientos y la vio acercándose a él.

Su vestimenta era la misma que el. Sus cabello rubios llegaban a la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos verdes lo miraban tiernamente.

Liria se acerco, le dio un abrazo al que correspondió y luego le extendió la mano.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Feliz nacimiento Haruka— agarro fuertemente la mano de la rubia y esta le devolvió un apretón de forma reconfortable.

—Gracias—

Comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la habitación.

Sabía todos los pasos por los que debían pasar los peregrinos.

Cuando los peregrinos llegaban al Templo, los recibía el **_próxenos_**, que atendía por igual a embajadores y a ciudadanos particulares. Ya que al venir mucha gente había colas constantes. Pero no todos tenían que esperar: ciudades como Atenas o Troya disfrutaban del privilegio de la prioridad de consulta, de la que se beneficiaban tanto sus emisarios como los ciudadanos privados que los acompañaban.

Para poder llegar al altar donde entregarían un sacrificio, luego de eso esperarían en la puerta principal del Templo central y entregarían su pregunta, luego se la entregarían a Liria la cual estaría en el interior del Templo sentada en el trípode y entraría en trance, al encontrar la respuesta se dirigiría con Haruka a la antesala antes de llegar al interior del Templo donde la persona o personas estarían esperando para escuchar la respuesta y sería presentado Haruka como el siguiente oráculo.

Sería un día cansador ya que muchas personas vendrían y entre mas rápido atendieran las peticiones menos personas quedarían sin atender.

**-XxX-**

Desde que fue levantado tan temprano se sorprendió por la cantidad de gente que estaba levantada a las 7 de la mañana y fue más aun la sorpresa cuando al salir de su casa se encontró con una mayor cantidad de gente que ya comenzaban a caminar hacia el Templo. Si bien el sabia que todos los meses venían, le pareció que este mes sin duda venían con mas obsequios y más personas importantes.

_Hay mucha más gente porque hoy presentaran al segundo oráculo_

Eso eran las palabras que le había dicho su madre cuando ambos quedaron viendo la cantidad de cosas que eran traídas.

Sin embargo con las horas la cola fue creciendo y aumentando de tamaño. Con el paso de la mañana estaba llegando la tarde. Rin se sorprendía cada vez más, porque aunque habían estado temprano, era la tarde cuando recién legaron al altar.

Sus padres dieron el sacrificio, pero cuando pidieron la pregunta y le explicaron la situación, los sacerdotes los escoltaron dentro del templo, donde los dijeron que esperaran que serian atendidos.

El interior era muy hermoso, a pesar de ser solo hecho con piedras era majestuoso. Las estatuas colocadas de forma elegante y sin una pisca de suciedad.

Pero su visión de todo su alrededor se corto al ver dirigiéndose hacia ellos a una mujer de cabello dorado, el cual le llagaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, tenía una corona de laurel y una túnica blanca larga la cual tenía detalles en dorados.

Rin se quedo quieto cuando vio al lado de la mujer a una figura conocida.

—Haruka— murmuro viendo al niño que también lo miraba y se había quedado quieto, al parecer estaba sorprendido como él. Haru tenía la misma vestimenta que la mayor solo que llegaba mas detalles en dorado.

— ¿Rin?— llamo su madre despacio para que se acercara a ellos e hiciera una reverencia hacia las dos figuras que tenía en frente.

Son decir nada se acerco al lado de sus padres y como lo dictaba el protocolo dio una reverencia.

_¿Por qué Haruka estaba allí?_

—Buenas Tardes, me han dicho que no quieren que se les responda ninguna pregunta— la suave voz de la mujer mayo era hermosa.

—No es necesario oráculo, solo venimos a dar nuestro agradecimiento a los dioses por salvar a mi esposa— su padre

—Comprendo. Nuestros dioses han decidido que aun no es el tiempo de partir de su esposa.— pero Rin no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía la mujer rubia sino que seguía mirando al niño que estaba a unos cuantos metros más adelante, el cual unos segundos antes le había desviado la cara y ahora tenía un semblaje de indiferencia.

—El es Haruka el segundo oráculo — los presento y el pelirrojo no fue capaz de disimular su impresión.

_¿Oráculo?_

_¿Haruka era el oráculo?_

—Es un placer conocerlos— la suave voz de Haruka llego a sus oídos, afirmándole que era la misma persona que él conocía.

—Es un honor estar en su presencia— su madre le volvió a hacer seña a él y Gou para que dieran una reverencia el cual la acato de inmediato. Su hermana miraba sin comprender sus reacciones.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Él le había dado las flores, por eso su mama no murió.

Era el oráculo y él lo había tocado.

Por un momento se inquieto. Decían que los oráculos no se podían profanar con las impurezas humanas que no debían ser tocados por manos sin antes a verse purificado, que si esa regla era rota el profanador merecía ser ejecutado y la ira de los dioses caería asía él. Pero extrañamente no sintió miedo porque por más que creyera en los dioses, para el Haruka era el primer amigo que había hecho en su vida y a pesar de que era consciente del peligro, no quería alejarse del otro niño.

—Por favor no me reverencien— los ojos rojos miraron al pelinegro el cual lucia incomodo y le evitaba la mirada.

—Disculpen Haruka no está acostumbrado a todo esto— comento la rubia.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse. Agradecemos la oportunidad de conocer al segundo oráculo—

—Las bendiciones de los dioses sean con ustedes y su familia— recito el oráculo mayor, sus padres volvieron a dar una reverencia y el por instinto también los imito—Que Apolo los proteja—

Luego de esas palabras todo pasó muy rápido. Aparecieron algunos sacerdotes los cuales los condujeron a la salida. Se tomo unos segundos para mirar asía atrás y pudo ver que Haruka miraba al piso mientras que dos chicos de su misma edad se acercaban a el, al parecer habían estado todo el tiempo en la habitación.

Fue solo un momento pero pudo ver los ojos azules chocar con los suyos, los cuales tenían un deje de tristeza.

**-XxX-**

El sol se estaba ocultando y por fin pudo respirar tranquilo, tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que su madre comenzara a decir los designios de nuevo y tuviera que volver a su lado. Sin decirle a nadie se dirigió al Jardín Interno, era el único lugar donde podía estar solo y tranquilizarse, fue difícil escapar de los sacerdotes pero lo logro.

Suspiro.

Había sido hasta el momento una experiencia cansadora, pero sabía que dentro de un año el seria el que predijera acompañando a Liria. Esperaba que nunca llegara ese momento, pero eso era imposible. El tiempo pasaba y no esperaba a nadie, esa frase siempre se la dijeron desde que era pequeño. Entro al jardín y se sentó en el centro de todo donde los rayos de la luna lo iluminaban. Sin embargo se sintió triste, los sucesos del día volvieron a su mente. Había logrado volver a ver al niño llamado Rin pero no en la situación que quería. Ahora no creía que lo volvería a ver.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías—

Se sobresalto y dirigió su mirada hacia la voz conocida. Encontrándose con una cabellera roja que salía detrás del árbol sagrado.

Los ojos azules chocaron con los rojos, sin comprender lo que el niño hacia allí, pero llenándose de un sentimiento cálido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— interrogo— ¿Tu familia?—

— Ellos están en los alrededores. ¿Así que eres el oráculo?— respondió con otra pregunta, como el pelinegro no respondió continuo— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ese día?— no le reprochaba nada solo era una pregunta.

Haruka desvió la vista al suelo.

—Nunca me preguntaste—

—Eso es verdad— Se sorprendió al ver que el chico se coloco sentó al frente suyo y sonrió— ¿Pensaste que por saber que eras el otro oráculo me iría y no me acercaría?— pregunto al no recibir respuesta comento—No me importa quién seas, mientras sigas siendo Haruka para mi está bien—

—Bueno entonces comencemos de nuevo. Yo soy Rin Matsuoka y quiero ser el mejor guerrero del ejército real— comenzó extendiendo una mano. Al ver que Haru lo miraba sorprendido solo se rio y hablo por el—Tu tendrías que responder. Mucho gusto. Yo soy Haruka soy el próximo oráculo y quiero ser…— se quedo callado al no saber que decir— ¿Qué quieres?—

— ¿Q-Que?— al pelirrojo le pareció lindo el tartamudeo del pelinegro.

— ¿Que quieres ser? Todo el mundo quiere algo yo quiero ser un guerrero— Haruka lo miraba aun sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué deseas?— volvió a preguntar mirándolo fijamente. El chico de ojos azules dudo un poco pero finalmente le respondió.

—Yo lo único que quiero es ser libre. Quiero conocer el mar y lo que hay mas allá de las montañas— Rin quedo sorprendido por las palabras del otro—Pero no puedo—

— ¿Por qué no?— interrogo.

—A los oráculos no se los deja salir del templo— respondió atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho.

Haruka no sabía porque le estaba contando eso a Rin pero sentía que podía ser el mismo con él.

El silencio siguió por unos segundos pero se sorprendió cuando una flor apareció en su visión.

—Toma— un sonrojado pelirrojo le hacía seña con la flor para que la tomara.

Al principio dudo pero la agarro con ambas manos, la miro fijamente, era una flor hermosa. Miro al otro niño y al parecer el otro entendió la pregunta.

Se cruzo de brazos—Es una flor de loto, si la pones en el agua no se morirá. Es para ti te la traje para agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi mama pero también porque…— dudo un poco en sus próximas palabras y se sonrojo un poco mas—Es un símbolo de nuestra amistad—

— ¿Amistad?—

—Si. Para mi eres mi amigo… mi primer amigo— sonrió mostrando los dientes de tiburón, al no recibir respuesta miro al chico que continuaba sentado en el suelo y se quedo observándolo al verlo sonrojado.

Haruka por su parte no sabía la razón pero su corazón latía muy fuerte. Estaba contento, feliz no sabía expresar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Era una sensación de calidez, que solo aparecía cuando estaba con el pelirrojo.

—Pero no es lo único— levanto la mirada al escuchar que Rin continuaba, se sorprendió al verlo arrodillarse frente a él y mirarlo fijamente—También será una muestra de mi promesa—

— ¿Promesa?—

—Sip— sonrió de nuevo el oji rojo—Te prometo que algún día te llevare a conocer el mar— Haru abrió grande los ojos—Y no solo eso también te llevare a conocer lo que hay detrás de las montañas y muchos lugares más, viajaremos a todos lados —

— ¿E-Enserio?— no pudo evitarlo su voz salió muy suave, como si lo que el otro chico le estuviera prometiendo fuera imposible.

— ¡Claro que sí!—Exclamo el otro agarrando la mano del pelinegro la cual tenía la flor. Quedando ambos con las manos derechas sujetando en la unión de estas a la flor de loto— ¡Es una Promesa!— sonrió.

Haría todo lo posible para cumplir la promesa que le estaba haciendo a Haruka porque era importante para él, quería protegerlo y cuidarlo.

—Gracias— el agradecimiento llego a sus oídos y vio al pelinegro mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

_Es muy lindo_

Se sonrojo fuertemente ante su pensamiento. Pero aun sonrojado sonrió y atrajo al otro cuerpo hacia el suyo el cual se dejo. Lo abrazo fuertemente pasando sus manos por la cintura contraria.

—Por cierto Feliz Nacimiento Haru— sintió como el pelinegro correspondía el abrazo posando sus manos en su espalda.

—Gracias— el pelinegro serró los ojos sintiéndose feliz—Rin— ese nombre se sentía bien saliendo de sus labios.

**-XxX-**

_**Próximo: Capitulo 2: Juegos Olímpicos y Amistad. **_

En el próximo capítulo avanzara más la relación de Haru y Rin y se sumaran Nagisa y Makoto.

Espero algunos comentarios (¿ Q-Q

Con cada comentario se ganan una galletita con forma de tiburón x`D y que el final de la historia sea feliz (¿o-o. Ok no esto es extorción jaja.

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
